Nous sommes M
by DecemberSparrow
Summary: L'histoire de Matt depuis la fin de L jusqu'à celle de M. Et qui dit Matt dit Mello. Qui dit Mello dit Near. Je sais, le résumé est aussi nul que le titre. Mais c'est ma 1ère fanfic, du coup les persos risquent d'être un peu OCC. Rated T par précaution, je ne sais pas comment va se passer l'histoire. Peut-être un peu de MxM et/ou de NxM.
1. Mail

Coucou vous! Bon, on va commencer par le légal: Dn et ses persos sublimes ne m'appartiennent pas. Ce manga est l'oeuvre de et

Cette histoire sera POV Matt. Parce que l'on ne sait quasiment rien de lui, de ses motivations. Je me sens donc plus à l'aise pour écrire avec ce personnage. Mais je pense qu'il aurait mérité d'être plus développé. Tout comme ce qui s'est passé pendant les 5 ans de trou et ce qui s'est passé pour Mello après l'explosion. J'ai aussi choisi Matt parce qu'en tant qu'ami de Mello, il est le mieux placé pour observer le duel des héritiers de L.

Voilà, je vous laisse lire!

* * *

**Mello est à Los Angeles N.**

Digne de Near. Il mérite son titre de génie rien que pour être capable de foutre ma vie en l'air avec autant de concision. En cinq mots, il redonnait une existence à cette ombre de notre passé. Cinq lettres qui n'avaient plus été prononcées depuis son départ, il y a cinq ans. Cinq ans que nous savions que rien ne pouvait être plus présent qu'un absent.

_Je bousillais des monstres alors qu'il décidait de quitter la Wammy House. J'étudiais sciences et littérature lorsqu'il prenait vidait notre armoire pour remplir sa valise. Je courrais vers notre chambre qui désormais serait uniquement la mienne pendant qu'il franchissait le portail._

_Avant même de lire la lettre, j'avais compris. Son chapelet n'était plus là. Moi, je ne serai jamais parti sans mes goggles. Le seul souvenir d'avant dans un endroit où même notre prénom nous était enlevé._

De lui, il me reste une photo, la seule qui n'est pas flambée sous mon briquet. La lettre aussi était partie en fumée. De toute façon, elle est gravée dans ma tête en traits de feu.

_Encre noire. Alphabet russe. Écriture élégante. Pas un tremblement, une hésitation._

**Matt**

**Je pars comme un voleur. Les adieux, ce n'est pas mon truc. Et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Tu aurais voulu me retenir et tu n'aurais pas réussi. Alors, tu m'aurais accompagné. Comme tu m'as accompagné dans toutes mes conneries. Mais là, je te laisse pour la plus grosse. Je te laisse ma place.**

**Ne m'en veux pas.**

** Mihael Keehl**

** PS: Ne cherche pas tes 20 livres.**

Ni pardon ni explication. Oui, tu n'as jamais eu de temps à perdre pour l'inutile. Tant pis pour ceux qui n'arrivaient pas à te suivre, ils restaient sur la route.

Même après tout ce temps, je ne sais pas ce qui m'emmerde le plus.

Ton orgueil qui passait toujours en premier. Et qui ne t'a jamais fait douté. Même lorsque tu étais mort de trouille. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement? 15 ans putain, tu n'avais même pas 15 ans. Et tu t'apprêtais à quitter la seule maison que tu es connu. Je ne sais même pas si tu avais un plan.

Je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite et pourtant elle était là, derrière l'impératif et ta morgue. Peur que je te détestes si tu me laisses et peur de ce qui m'arriverais si tu ne le faisais pas. Tu as choisi. Et pour une fois, la seule fois où tu n'as pas cédé à ton égoïsme, tu as été trop fier pour l'admettre. Même là. Moi aussi je t'adore Mello, et c'est pour ça que je te hais. Quelque soit la raison, tu m'as abandonné alors que tu le savais. Comme un clebs. On a les maîtres que l'on mérite.

Ou alors, que tu es eu raison, une fois de plus. J'aurais tout plaquer pour te suivre, peu importe les conséquences. Je plaquerai tout pour te retrouver. Je m'en tape que tu le veuilles ou non. Tu ne m'as pas laisser le choix hier, je ne te laisserai pas le choix aujourd'hui.

Moi-même, je n'ai pas de choix à faire. Après tout, la décision fut prise à l'instant où je vis ce _Mihael Keehl_.

* * *

Le titre du chapitre est un jeu de mot entre le mail qu'envoie Near et le prénom de Matt.


	2. Tenir

Hello! Je tiens d'abord à remercier les personnes qui suivent mon histoire et qui m'ont mis des reviews. Je n'écris pas pour en avoir mais ça me motive beaucoup! Donc voilà le premier vrai chapitre. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas donner de rythme particulier de post, je vais essayer de m'en tenir à un par mois mais je ne garantis rien.

Sinon, pour répondre à un review, ce sera principalement du NearxMello (du point de vue de Matt donc sous-entendu, pas de lemon ou de grandes déclarations d'amûûûr, sorry!). Il y aura peut-être aussi du MattxMello, pas vraiment de l'amour mais pas que de l'amitié. Enfin je verrai, vu que Matt ne cache pas son grand intérêt pour la gente féminine.

Voilà, bonne lecture!

* * *

_05/12/2004 _

Mihael Keehl. La lettre m'est tombée des mains. Je bug sur ce nom. Il est beau, mélodieux, dur. Et sacrilège. Dans son superbe mépris des règles , Mello a enfreint la plus sacrée de toutes. Un dernier coup d'éclat rien que pour moi. Un cadeau d'adieu. Il ne les aime pas mais c'en est un. Il est parti. Pourquoi... Sans moi. POURQUOI ! Tu m'as laissé. Bordel, mais pourquoi Mello ? Parce que Near. Je ramasse le papier, il se froisse dans ma main serrée. Near est derrière tout. Derrière chaque nuit blanche, le nez sur ma Game Boy, alors qu'il noircissait des pages d'exercices. Derrière chaque punition, comme la corvée vaisselle de la semaine dernière alors que la grosse tête s'était « mystérieusement » retrouvé bloqué dans un placard. Derrière chaque heure passée à esquiver des livres volants dans une crise de nerf. A réparer son ego blessé après chaque classement. Je traverse les quelques mètres qui séparent notre... ma chambre de celle de Near. Je sais que je l'y trouverai. Il était absent cet aprèm. Et il est aussi probable qu'il soit aussi parti que de voir Boucle d'Or renoncer à son chocolat... Merde, même faire des blagues pourries sur lui me fait mal.

J'entre. Il regarde par la fenêtre, triturant l'une de ses boucles. L'a-t-il-vu franchir le portail ? On reste silencieux. Tout ça m'a l'air si irréel. Il cède le premier. Aujourd'hui, la logique c'est fait la malle avec l'autre blond. Et je n'imagine pas encore à quel point.

**- Il est parti ?**

Cette manie de poser des question dont il connaît la réponse.

- **Que s'est-il passé ?**

J'ai peur.

- **L est mort.**

Non. Je sens que Near dit la vérité et je le refuse. Enfin, L ne peut pas mourir ! C'est stupide. L est le meilleur. L est la justice. Il devait traquer Kira, le trouver, l'arrêter. Il nous avait promis. Il nous avait promis qu'il serait avec nous pour le prochain Noël. Mais c'est fini n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y aura plus jamais de Noël avec lui. Ni avec Mello. Plus jamais je ne m'engueulerai avec lui pour une histoire de salle de bain. Plus jamais je ne rirai à l'une de ces imitations de Roger. Plus jamais. De l'eau coule de mes yeux, retenue par mes verres.

**- Il... Il t'a désigné comme successeur. Et Mello ne l'a pas accepté.**

Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit pleurer. Mes larmes me brûlent. Je relève mes goggles, les efface d'un coup de bras.

**- Non, il n'avait pas choisi. Roger voulait que l'on travaille ensemble...**

Il se retourne enfin. Roger est un idiot. Mello veut être le premier entièrement, totalement. Mello ne veut pas être l'égal de Near, il veut l'écraser. Nous le savons tous les deux.

**-… Mello a refusé**.

Zéro émotion. A l'entendre, ce refus concerne une partie de foot, pas la place qui doit être notre seul but. C'est normal chez lui mais à cet instant, la normalité m'énerve. L est mort, Mello est parti, elle n'a plus lieu d'être. J'ai envie de saisir Near, de le secouer. Qu'il montre enfin un peu de la douleur qui m'a envahit, m'étreint, que je ressens, que nous ressentons. Je sers les poings, le papier n'est plus qu'une boule. Near ne la quitte pas des yeux. Une joie puérile éclate dans un coin de ma tête. Il m'a laissé une lettre et pas à toi, nananananèreuh... Je me dégoûte, le monde me dégoûte. Je tourne les talons. La main sur la poignée, je lâche un **« Je sais. »** avant de m'enfuir dans no... ma chambre.

J'en veux au monde entier, aux autres qui rient dans la cour, ignorants, à Roger qui a laissé Mello s'en aller, à celui-ci qui comme toujours n'a pensé qu'à sa gueule, à Near qui n'a pour crime que celui d'exister, à L qui s'est fait avoir comme un nul, à Kira le responsable de tout ce gâchis. A moi de ne pas avoir était là.

Je déchire ses bouquins adorés, ses fringues volent à travers à la chambre. J'ai mal, tellement mal, j'ai un trou dans la poitrine, il m'empêche de respirer. Ce n'est pas juste, ils n'avaient pas à partir, il n'avait pas à m'abandonner! Alors je détruis tout et je ne me sens pas plus soulagé, la colère ou l'angoisse ? les deux ? me sert de plus en plus, j'étouffe, putain j'ai l'impression qu'on me broie le cœur...

On frappe à la porte. Qu'on me laisse tranquille... On me parle, c'est la voix de Roger. Je balance le premier livre qui me tombe sous la main, il heurte le chambranle de la porte.

**-Allez vous faire foutre ! **

Je reste haletant, face au mur. C'était un album en fait. Il gît par terre, ouvert, des photos se sont échappées. J'en ramasse une. Mello en train de râler et moi sur son dos. Je ne sais plus qui l'a faite mais elle date celle-là, au moins deux ans. Ce jour-là, la Wammy était partie en forêt. Nous faire découvrir les beautés de la nature ou une connerie de ce genre. Je n'avais pas quitté ma console des yeux et bien entendu, je m'étais pris le pied dans une racine. Résultat, je boitais un peu. Trois fois rien et pourtant Mello m'avait quasiment porté de force sur le reste du chemin. En m'engueulant toutes les deux minutes comme quoi mon écran lui gâchait la vue. Crétin...

Je chiale, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte mais je chiale. Je m'écroule devant les photos, mes goggles sont aussi balancées d'un geste rageur. Je pleure, je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi, la tête contre mes genoux, secoué par des sanglots désespérés.

La nuit est tombée lorsque je me redresse. Pleurer soulage ? Je ne sais pas, je ne ressens plus rien. Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux. Dans la pénombre, un briquet luit faiblement. Je le prends et l'actionne. Le feu jaillit. Je prend la première photo qui me tombe sous la main. Sous la flamme, elle se racornit, noircit, se consume. Je la lâche alors que la chaleur me lèche les doigts et en prend une autre. Petit à petit, nos souvenirs deviennent cendres. La lettre les rejoint en dernier.

Cela ne me fait rien. Le trou est devenu vide. Je m'allonge, ma main heurte quelque chose. Un paquet de cigarettes. Bah, pourquoi pas ?

_Ce paquet avait été acheté comme çà, pour essayer. Ils avaient trouvé la première et seule cigarette dégueulasse mais ils avaient continué, même si leur gorge criait grâce, même si la pièce tournait un peu, fierté masculine oblige. _

_Le repas fut calme ce soir. Roger annonça la nouvelle. Il y eut des cris, des chaises claquèrent contre le sol, des larmes tombèrent. Et passé le choc, le silence, même parmi les plus petits qui ne comprenait pas très bien. Les enfants pleuraient leurs morts, Quilsh Wammy qui leur avait donné un foyer, L qui leur avait donné un but, quand ils n'avaient plus rien et rien fait pour ça. Dans leurs yeux, l'incompréhension, la peur. Sur leurs lèvres, une question muette : Qu'allait-il se passer ? _

_Pendant ce temps, deux garçons jouaient. L'un d'eux construisait impassiblement une tour d'ivoire en dés, l'autre détruisait encore et encore des créatures électroniques._

_06/12/2004 _

Je franchis les portes de la chapelle. Les murmures s'interrompirent quelques secondes pour reprendre aussitôt. Bien sûr, ils savent. Involontairement, j'étais devenu un des persos d'une pièce, comment disent les français déjà ?, ah oui, mellodramatique. Je sens leurs regards tandis que je remonte l'allée. S'ils cherchent le spectacle de ma douleur, ils peuvent attendre longtemps. Mon visage ne doit rien avoir à envier à celui de Near.

Celui-ci est au premier rang. Les chaises sont vides à ses côtés. Déjà qu'avant, il n'était pas exactement le garçon le plus accessible au monde, alors maintenant qu'il est devenu notre nouveau L, il est inatteignable. Totalement au dessus de nous. Enfin, moi, vu que le blasphème, je m'en fous comme de mon premier jeu, je m'installe à côté de lui. Il continue à fixer le Christ de pierre. Les autres s'agitent derrière. Par peur de ce que je pourrai lui faire ? Après tout, c'est parce que L a choisi Near que l'éternel numéro 2, et accessoirement mon seul ami, est parti. Pour bien tenir mon rôle d'abandonné, je devrai au minimum le jeter par terre pour l'étrangler. Désolé, je vais vous décevoir. Je ne m'effondrerai pas. Ou alors, est-ce déjà le cas ? Aucune idée. J'ai l'impression que tout cela ne me concerne pas. Je ne suis plus qu'un simple spectateur de mon existence.

Quand Roger est entré dans ma chambre, je n'ai pas tout de suite compris. Pendant un trop court instant, je fus amnésique. Qu'est-ce que je foutais par terre ? Pourquoi je puais la clope ? Une tornade est passé par là ? D'ailleurs, il était où Mel... Et tout revint, en un flot de douleur qui me compressa la poitrine. J'y collai le poing et inspirai un bon coup. J'entendis vaguement Roger me demandait si ça va. Je restais ainsi quelques secondes, luttant pour ne pas me faire submerger.

**-Oui, ça va. **

Bien, une voix égale, on y croirait. Presque. Je cherche mes goggles pour ne pas rester sous le regard scrutateur de Roger. Quand il ouvre la bouche, je m'attends à une engueulade pour l'état déplorable de la pièce. Mais non.

**-Si tu veux en parl...**

**-Je vous ai dit que ça allait.**

Roger n'est pas dupe et moi non plus. Je retrouve enfin mes lunettes, les remets. C'est débile, mais avec, je me sens moins vulnérable. Je fixe le dirlo. Il a pris un sacré coup de vieux.

**- Bien. Nous t'attendons donc dans la chapelle dans cinq minutes. **

**- Pourquoi, on est pas dimanche. **

**- Une messe est organisée en mémoire de Mr Wammy et de L. Tes camarades y sont déjà. **

Alors Quilsh aussi... Peu m'importe que ce soit pour mon QI, il m'a sauvé. Moi, et tant d'autres. Il ne méritait pas... Je sers les poings à m'en faire mal. J'ai un trou à l'intérieur de moi, je refuse de tomber dedans. Kira ne m'aura pas.

**-Je suis désolé. **

Je ne sais pas si il a entendu, il a déjà fermé la porte. Lui aussi a perdu un ami, et je crois qu'hier je l'ai envoyé se faire voir... Je repousse la vague culpabilité, dans le trou. Comme le reste.

Je n'ai pas à penser, je n'ai qu'à écouter le blabla du père, à répondre avec les autres. Je débite automatiquement ces litanies que je connais par cœur. Des mots qui dans ma bouche deviennent vide de sens et pourtant... Vous en avez tellement fait, Quilsh Wammy tu devais être crevé à ton âge hein? Et toi L tu peux enfin dormir en paix, tout cela ne te concerne plus. Reposez-vous s'il vous plaît, nous nous occupons du monde que vous nous laissez.

Derrière les prières de mes camarades, j'entends leurs cris. Les orphelins de la Wammy hurlent leur rage. Ils déclarent vengeance. Ils veulent Justice. Ils réclament la tête de Kira. Near, tu les entends aussi n'est-ce pas ?Tu as treize ans et c'est à toi de la leur apporter. Je te prend la main, tu la sers. Fort. Tu ne détournes toujours pas le regard.

**- Je conduirai Kira à l'échafaud. **

**- Je sais. **

L est peut-être Game Over, Mello a pour le moment quitté la partie, mais Kira n'a pas encore gagné. Le jeu n'est pas encore fini.

* * *

Je trouve que ma façon d'écrire est lourde et pas toujours très clair, surtout quand elle est censée représenter les pensées d'un Matt de 14 ans, désolée!


End file.
